Galvan Megas
History Served under Genald Cronbine as General of the Ditto Metru Security Force and was his confidante and advisor in political matters. During his tenure as General, he oversaw many horrific acts of brutality upon the island populace under Cronbine’s command. He was also in charge of coordinating the collection of the Ditto Metru Archives for Cronbine’s use in serving the evil Gothmotron. After the failed Great Games plot, he convinced Cronbine to throw off his servitude to Gothmotron and join the Fountain Fellowship in the War of Souls on Taelo. When the DMS was disbanded upon Cronbine’s departure, Galvan assumed control of Ditto Metru and enforced an extreme isolationist policy to protect the island from outsiders, and did his best to make restitution to the victims of Genald Cronbine’s rule. When time rifts began to appear across the universe in 1498 AES, Megas realized he had to share what he knew with the Fountain Fellowship if the universe was to be saved. He sent a detachment of soldiers to Ditto Town to summon the Dittotopians there. They returned with a group of Dittotopians and Displaced, including a trio of Daleks. Galvan met with them and told them of Genocron's history, and how he suspected his technology was behind the crisis. The Daleks, however, refused to assist in resolving the situation, and instead began to rant about how they would ride out the storm and come out the stronger for it. Galvan attempted to subdue them, but was exterminated before he could do so. His pet Kowakian monkey-lizard was able to show the Dittotopians the way to Genocron's laboratory from Galvan's office. The Fellowship succeeded in reversing time to prevent the rifts. Thus, Galvan's death was undone, though he retains no memories of what had happened. Three years later, Galvan met with Zacce Nalum to have Ditto Metru join the Intergalactic Alliance. Their meeting was interrupted by the arrival of the Autobot Solarflare, archaeologist Chase Ramsey, his niece Nesrine Meryl and the mysterious Jakov. At Zacce's urging, Galvan permitted Ramsey to lead an expedition into the tunnels beneath the city to find clues about the ancient Matoran founders of Ditto Metru. Their expedition was successful, and a very surprised Galvan welcomed the Matoran into modern Ditto Metru culture. Character Information Character Nicknames or Titles: Lord Overseer of Ditto Metru Distinct Markings: None Clothes and Other Accessories: Green tabard with brown trim, grey shirt and pants, brown boots Weapons: Hold-out blaster, security guards Armor: None Residence: Ditto Metru Occupation: Ruler of Ditto Metru Mode of Transportation: Landspeeder Overall Personality: Secretive, Gruff, Shrewd Personality Flaws: Isolationist, bitter, xenophobic Hobbies: None Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Ditto Metru being left alone, being left alone himself / Dislikes: Outsiders, strife, reminders of Ditto Metru’s dark past Long-term Goals: Be left alone Skills: Is very good at keeping a secret. Is surprisingly agile despite his age and build Magic Skills: None Family: None Friends: None Enemies: None Pets, Sidekicks, etc: A kowakian monkey-lizard named Spackle. Behind the Scenes Galvan Megas was created by zlcva. Category:Good Characters Category:Time Rift